The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a traffic management systems. In particular, it relates to mobile sensing platforms that can be used in a traffic management system.
Traffic is a major problem today. Increased traffic impacts schedules, pollution and driver safety. It can also overload a driver's perceptions and cause the drive to operate a vehicle unsafely. Systems and methods to help improve traffic flow are needed.
The infrastructure needed to support today's heavy traffic demands is also growing. Maintaining that infrastructure is a complicated task. The failure to properly maintain today's road infrastructure can have devastating effects. For example, if a traffic light is not properly maintained or becomes dysfunctional, major problems can occur. Accidents can occur because traffic lights do not work and can create a very hazardous condition.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and apparatus for mobile sensor platforms without requiring modification of the road infrastructure are required.